Like Words In The Grass
by Hibisha
Summary: Hilary can't help but feel that Kai is pulling away from her. Now, as the final curtain is about to drop, she realizes that he means more to her than she thought.


Hibisha: I'm on a roll today!

TOBF: ….your net isn't working again is it…..

Hibisha: The horror of it! It won't give!

TOBF: Thought so. Although, Thank you for writing ANOTHER KaiHil for me.

Hibisha: After you saw what you saw, I'd could write a collection of KaiHil one shots for you.

TOBF: Really?

Hibisha: I said, I _could, _not_ would. _

TOBF: Go kill yourself. -.-"

Hibisha: *^.^* Well at least I wrote this one. Enjoy. On the other hand, everyone must think I'm a KaiHil fan now. TwT. The things you do for a suicidal friend. On with the fic. I own only the plot. I wish I could say I own some characters but the only characters showing up in this story are Kai and Hilary. And maybe Tala….or maybe everyone-I don't know.

* * *

**"Like Words in The Grass"**

Hilary sighed as she made her way up to the hill where Kai had asked her to meet him. The two of them had been dating for quite some time now-almost two years. Looking down at her attire, she couldn't help but smile ironically. A black t-shirt and a white miniskirt. Gone were the days when she had to fuss over what to wear on dates. She and Kai had reached the point where you couldn't care less what the other wore-it was you they were dating, not your clothes.

She remembered how he had randomly asked her out and the blade breakers had simply stared at him. No one had said anything for a few minutes. In fact, apart from her accepting his invitation, no one said anything for about an hour or so. They all had just sat there until Max had broken the silence with a feeble 'Congrats Hil'.

Hilary remember her first date with him quite well. She had been running all over her house, trying to come up with something to wear that would look half way decent on her. She ended up wearing one of her mother's dresses-a size too big. None of her friends had been there to help her at all.

Well, it wasn't as the Blade-breakers weren't happy for her, they were just in complete shock. Hilary herself had not seen it coming. She had always suspected Tyson to have a crush on her but _Kai? _You could easily imagine a phoenix fancying a hippo. Not that she was a hippo-but she was no phoenix either.

Tyson, on the other hand, instead of flying into jealous rage like she had expected him to, had been the first one to accept them. Turns out, he never liked her in the first place. Again, the dragon fall in love with the hippo? Not a chance. That'd make one hell of a movie. Although, she had to admit, her being flat chested did not help. Especially not where Kai's fans were involved.

The internet had been banned in the dojo and her house to keep her from seeing what those nasty bitches were writing about her. Blogs, tweets and status updates all had the same gist to them-she wasn't a phoenix.

Hilary giggled. Kai had then held a conference in which he had declared a war between himself and whoever was posting bad things about her. Needless to say, the internet was a safe place to be once more. It wasn't until later she found out that she had been receiving hate-mail. Tyson had just been burning all of those, bless that pig. Hilary had never been happier with him. No cross that-she had been thrilled when he had passed his college exams on the first go. Now, aged 25, he was a head of the BBA. Kai helped him run it obviously otherwise the building would soon have been in flames.

Hilary was working under him as his consultant. Again, if he hadn't had her, the place would've been in shambles.

Kai had taken over the Hiwatari enterprises. Max was working in a research facility in America alongside with Mariam, his fiancé. Ray had taken up being a coach and lived in China with his wife, Mariah. Everyone was living their lives, leaving their once beloved game behind them but not completely behind them. As for her, she was on her way to see Kai.

Now, the reasons for his calling her over could be multiple. And none of them good. Because, the fact was, this was the 'bad news hill'. Last time Kai had called her over, it was to inform her that her pet dog had died. The time before that-Kenny had leukaemia. The time before that, Boris was out of prison and so forth. And since their relationship had been on the rocks these days, what was coming was obviously a horrible breakup.

Hilary bit her lower lip. Kai had been fidgety for the past few days. Every time they'd go on a date, he'd end up having to leave early because of some 'work'. She had followed him once and seen him enter a bar-work her ass, if he could get drunk, the least he could do was get drunk with her.

Hilary came to a halt when she say Kai, dressed in a coat and jeans, standing under the tree at the top of the hill-now that sounded like a good children's book! The tree at the top of the hill! With a magical doorway and secrets to be discovered! Hilary mentally slapped herself. _Get a grip on yourself! _she scolded herself, _He's gonna think you're loony-and he's known you forever!_

"Hi Kai!" she greeted, attempting to sound cheery, "What's the urgent business?" Kai gave her a long stare. She was used to this-the lingering look, the silence-after all, he _was_ the lone wolf. She saw him pull something out of his coat. She was startled to see his beyblade in his hand. Without saying anything further, he launched the blade and it began to whizz away in the grassy fields below. One would think a caged dog had been let out of its restraints.

"Kai?" she questioned, doubting her boyfriend's sanity, not for the first time. Kai shrugged and motioned her to sit with him. She was confused. Oaky, so he wasn't breaking up with her. Then what was the bad news? Her parents were dead? He had cancer. Her parents were dead AND he had cancer? She sighed-so many evils, so little time. Kai's voice startled her out of her own private dreamland.

"Hilary, I asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you a very important question." Oh God, he wasn't even looking at her in the eye! Had he discovered that he really did have cancer and was going to ask her to live on without him?

"What is it Kai?" she whispered, afraid to say something out loud. Her body began to feel cold all over. Kai didn't respond but pointed his finger to the fields below. Hilary's heart lurched. What was it? A dead body? Tyson was dead? Max was dead? They were all dead? Hilary's eyes travelled unwillingly to the spot where he was pointing. A small gasp escaped the confinement of her lips. There, in the grass, the beyblade had written a message by tearing away the grass.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Her mouth went dry.

"K-k-kai!" she squealed, facing her boyfriend, tears clouding her vision, "I-I-I-" Unable to say anything, she simply nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. Kai's face broke out in a smile. All of a sudden, he didn't look so tensed up anymore. Hugging her, he muttered a small 'Thank God" in her ear. She blinked back her tears. Kai was truly a wonderful person. And not to mention, quite innovative.

* * *

"I thought you were going to break up with me." she confessed later as they settled in his couch, drinking coffee. Kai's eyebrow hit the roof of his head.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked, looking baffled. She had left the sharp witted, silver tongued blader tongue tied. Hilary looked down at her lap.

"Well, you seemed to be so distracted these days and every time you'd cut our date short to go to work, you'd head over to a bar!" Kai sighed and blushed a little. That's right-he blushed. Hilary's heart momentarily left her body to go round the world. It came back and began pounding hard against her ribcage.

"The thing was,£ he said, not looking her in the eye, "I couldn't get the nerve up to ask you. It's not like me to do those sort of things." And boy would she know it. Apparently, he had liked her for three years before he had asked her out. Quite a waste of time.

"Then why'd you call me over to bad news hill?" she wondered out loud. He sighed and shook his head.

"I asked you to marry me on that hill exactly because of that name."

"You wanted me to say no?" she asked, now more confused than ever. He gave her a sarcastic grin.

"No," he said, rolling his eyes, "I wanted it to stop being a place of sadness to you. If anything, I don't want anyplace on this earth to be a place of sadness to you." He fell silent. Hilary couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"So you can say that to me but you can't ask me to marry you?" she teased. He growled playfully. Getting up, he got down on one knee in front of her and took a box out of his pocket. It contained a wedding ring made of gold and ruby. The ruby was moulded in the shape of a phoenix.

"Hilary Tachibana," he started solemnly, "Would you do me the honour of becoming my bride?" Hilary first contemplated saying 'no' just to see what would happen. Then deciding her boyfriend had had enough torture for one day, she smiled and held out her hand.

"Yes I would."

* * *

**Hibisha: Awww! Now we have a special ending. Kind of an alternate reality thing. Here's what would have happened if Tala had been dating Kai and Kai had thought of proposing in this manner.:**

* * *

Tala had been dating Kai for quite some time now. Now, being called up on the hill was quite bothersome. So many times he had contemplated not to go at all but he had given his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt and had shown up. He saw Kai standing underneath the tree and made his way over.

"So what gives?" he demanded. Kai took out his beyblade and launched it. Tala saw it whizz through the grass. A smile appeared on his face.

"I see what you're doing here!" he yelled. Kai looked startled.

"You do?" he asked, raising and eyebrow. Tala saw his cheeks turn red. Oh if this guy thought he was going to say no to this, the he was sadly mistaken. Pulling out his own blade, he launched it as well. Kai looked more confused than ever.

"Of course I'd battle with you for old times sake!" Tala said happily, directing his blade all over the place in a frenzy. He didn't see Kai sweatdrop, didn't see him pick up a rock but boy did he feel it.

* * *

Hibisha: And that is why Kai never got around proposing to Tala; Tala ruined all of his hard work and walked all over his well thought of plan!

TOBF: And this is why I still hang out with you.

Hibisha: Remind me why _I_ hang out with _you?_

TOBF: Cuz I'd be friendless in this world...

Hibisha: Right! Charity! Got it!

TOBF: Here's a gun-go kill yourself. Anyways, please review!


End file.
